New Generation of Fairy Tail
by AceDarkwolf17
Summary: Fairy Tail is at the top once again. Makarov encountered a magic spell that made him 30 years younger. The wizards have all passed the tourch down to their children. A new generation is starting.
1. New Begining

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything Fairy Tail related except my character.**

Welcome to the Kingdom of Fiore, but more specifically, Magnolia Town. This is a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era. This town also houses the Wizarding Guild, Fairy Tail. They won the Grand Magic Games to become Fiore's number 1 Guild once again, and hold it to this day. 12 years have passed since then and Fairy Tail hasn't really changed, except its members. Everyone grew up and had a family. Natsu and Lucy had a son and a daughter (Laxus and Layla), Gray and Juvia had a daughter (Juliet), Gajeel and Levy had twin boys (Lucian and Lucas), and Erza and Jellal had a son(Simon). Despite all the happiness, there was a share of saddness. Laxus Dreyar died while on a 100 Year Request.

* * *

**New Begining**

Magnolia Town was the same as usual. While they were going about there business, a young man was walking alone down the streets. He is wearing a black short sleeved buttoned shirt with grey inside left open over a tight-fitting black sleeveless shirt, coupled with white pants and black shoes. On his right arm is a silver bracelet, and on his left is a silver band with the Wizard Saint's symbol imbeded on it. He has short, spiky black hair and four stud earrings; two in each ear.

_Before I go any farther, let me introduce myself. I'm Zane Kamelot. A resident of Magnolia Town, and proud member of Fairy Tail. Im 26 years old, a S-Class Wizard and a Wizard Saint. My main magic allows me to utilize the five elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lightning. I can also use Teleportation Magic. Because of my magic, the people have given me the name of The Elementalist._

Zane walked past a small group of people who were going the opposite direction and he overheard part of their conversation. "Did you hear? Someone from Fairy Tail destroyed a few buildings in Oak Town." "Yeah I heard the wizard used Fire Magic."

As Zane continued on, all he could do was smile. He kept his steady pace and finally arrived at the Guild Hall. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it open to reveal a happy guild greeting him with "Welcome Back". Five steps into the guild and Zane was attacked by a pink-haired boy and a blonde girl. He quickly grabbed the boy's arm and tossed him crashing into the girl. Next was a dark haired girl which shot a stream of water which Zane deflected. He moved towards the girl, picked her up and threw her to the pink haired boy. Immediately following were twin boys comming down from the rafters, each dilivering a kick. Zane grabbed their feet and threw them in the same direction as the others. A blue-haired boy came up from behind swinging a sword. Zane teleported behind him and the boy stumbled to where the others made a magic circle appear under their feet and lightning blasted up giving them a minor shock.

"Must we do this every time I return?" Zane asked.

"This is us training to be stronger." The pink-haired boy responed.

"Do you have to train with me?" Zane questioned as he sat down at a table. He was followed by the kids.

The kids sat down with Zane. "We think your the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail; second to Gramps." the blonde girl added.

"How about go on jobs to get stronger." As Zane said that, Mira Jane came by with a drink for him. He gave her a 'thank you smile' and she went back to work.

"Our parents dont want us doing them alone until we're older." The twins said in unison.

"Alright. The six of you go pick a job that you all agree on. I'll come with in case it gets out of hand."

"All right!" They all screamed as they ran to the Request Board.

They got it approved by Mira, since Makarov was out at the moment. Zane left the Guild Hall with the six kids, who were overly excited. All they did was talk about their first job without their parents with them.


	2. 6 Fairies and their Parents

**6 Fairies and their Parents**

An hour later, they had arrived in the East Forest. The kids were in amazement as they saw the lush senery of plants and animals. The group came to a clearing and stopped to look around. Within seconds, a forest Vulcan came into sight on the other side of the clearing. Zane stood back as the rest of them charged the Vulcan and in no time manage to defeat it.

"Job completed! That was easy!" The blonde one shouted.

As they were celebrating, they didnt notice the three vulcans comming up behind them. When they finally noticed, they went from happy to nervous. They turned to Zane for help but he had disappered. The kids bucked up enough courage to take on the vulcans. They paired up and took on their enemies. They had won, but was exhausted afterwards. Zane returned to see four defeated vulcans turn back into humans.

"Good show guys." Zane said clapping at their triumph.

"Why the hell did you disappear on us!?" The pink one screamed.

"I told you I'll only help if things get out of hand. I had complete confidence in you to handle them."

"Whatever. Lets go back."

The group made their way back to Fairy Tail, but stopped along the way to pick up their reward. Zane walked in after the kids and was met with a flaming fist coming towards him. "Zane!" Zane deflected the punch and knocked Natsu back. He crashed through a table. He was still pissed when he got up. The guild was quiet.

"Zane! How could you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what Im talking about! How could you take our kids out on a job!"

"They're Fairy Tail Wizards. Its their job to go on jobs. They didnt get hurt, so what's the worry."

"Yeah...But..."

"But nothing. They're Laxus and Layla Dragneel, Juliet Fullbuster, Simon Fernandes, Lucian and Lucas Redfox. They're the children of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards. Give them more credit"

Without saying another word, Zane walked to the bar and ordered a drink. The guild hall returned to how it was. Natsu and them took their kids and went home.


	3. Elementalist VS Salamander

**Elementalist VS Salamander**

The next day at Fairy Tail was like any other normal day. Zane walked in and sat down for his usual cup of tea. He didn't get five sips in when Natsu came walking up to his table. By the look on Natsu's face, he was upset about something. Zane just ignored him and went about drinking his tea. Being ignored made Natsu more mad than he already is. Natsu slammed his fist on the table which silenced the guild.

"I still havent forgiven you for taken _MY_ kids out on a job without consulting me or their mother first!" Natsu's face was red with anger. "So, I came to a conclusion. I want to fight you!"

Zane just looked at him, "Alright."

Zane and Natsu made their way through the guild to the streets outside. They stood several feet apart with guild members surrounding them. They stood there for the first few minutes in silence, staring eachother down. Natsu made the first move; a flaming jab. Zane dodged the blow and countered with his own punch using Water Magic. Natsu couldnt advoid it and took the punch. It knocked him back, but he didnt seem care. Natsu just gave his _''Im Going To Kick Your Ass''_ smile.

Natsu launched again at Zane unleashing a flury of flaming punches and kicks. All those connected, and as Zane back up, Natsu grabbed his arm. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu right-hooked Zane and sent him hurdling down the street. Luckily the crowd of people moved out of his way. Natsu didnt let Zane rest for one second, before running after him. Zane summoned rock spikes to immobilize Natsu, then summoned a rock fist and attacked him with it. Natsu caught the fist as it collided with him. He slammed it to the ground and hopped on it. Natsu followed along all the way to Zane.

Zane quickly jumped in the air and due to Wind Magic, he was floating. Natsu was going to follow, but didnt realize the Magic Circle under him. As he looked down, a lightning bolt struck him sending him up in the air. Zane was quick to get above Natsu and hit him back down with a lightning powered punch. Natsu hit the ground hard, but still tried to get back up. Zane shot a lightning beam and it was blocked by Erza using her Lightning Empress Armor. Zane lowered himself back to the ground as Gray and Jellal carry Natsu inside.

Zane looked at Erza, "Remember, he wanted this fight."

"I know."

Zane walked back inside the guild with everyone else. Inside, Wendy was giving aid to Natsu who was sitting up on his own power. Zane walked over and stood infront of Natsu.

Natsu stared into Zane's eyes and held up a fist directed towards Zane. "We will have a rematch."

Zane fist-bumped Natsu's fist. "Count on it."

Zane and Natsu smiled at each other. Fairy Tail erruped in cheers and laughter. The guild was as loud and reckless as usual.


	4. Home Visit

**Home Visit**

Early in the morning, Zane arrived at Magnolia Station and boarded a train. Zane was born in a town north of Magnolia Town. The town was called Vierla and it was a neighboring town with Veronica in the mountains. Tomorrow was Zane's sister's 21st birthday. Zane arrived at Vierla Station. As he walked through the streets, Zane remembered the good times he had when he was growing up.

Zane stopped infront of a book store called Kristy's Books. He walked in and was hit with that book store smell; the smell of new books with a hint of adventure. He stood the store in admiration looking at the shelves full of books. The owner was on a ladder putting books back on the shelves. She gave a quick glance over at Zane.

"I'll be with you in just a minute." She said placing the last book.

"Take your time. Im not in any hurry." Zane said with a smile.

The owner looked like she recognised the voice. She turned and froze for a second. She literally leaped off the ladder into Zane's arms. Zane caught her and spun her around.

"Why didnt you tell me you were coming, Zane? I would've picked you up at the station." Kristy said releasing the hug.

"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, if I told you, you'd tell everybody else." Zane replied.

"I would not you liar." Kristy hit Zane playfully. "Im leaving early, can you lock up for me?" She asked her co-worker.

Zane left the book store with Kristy holding his arm. They were chatting about their childhood while they walk home. Zane said HI to familiar faces as he passed them in the streets. They reached a large house on the edge of the city. The family was busy, so they didnt really notice Zane enter the house. It wasnt until they got a break did they found him in the living room. The whole family rushed and took turns hugging him.

Zane has a large family; six uncles/aunts, sixteen cousins, four grandparents, and all family friends. He took the time to say Hi to everyone there. Once he was dne with that, Kristy took him up to his room. It was the same room he had as a kid and nothing has changed. After settling in, Zane went back downstairs to find everyone in the backyard. They were doing the family tradition of playing a soccer game.

"Hey Zane, how about joining the game? This time NO magic." One of his cousins told him.

"You're on." Zane answered joining Kristy's team.

They played soccer for the rest of the day. They were having so much fun, that they didnt notice the sun went down. With the last light of the sun, the final goal was scored. Exhausted and beat, everyone laid down on soft beds and slept.


End file.
